


Stay with me

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: after y/n goes missing on christmas eve, theo finds her offering her to stay with him





	Stay with me

You hated the idea of Christmas. It was going to be your first one since the death of your mum and dad. They died in a car crash 3 months ago, so it still feels so raw. You had been sent to stay with your auntie Melissa, but still didn’t feel comfortable there.

You had made one friend in beacon hills, Theo Reaken. He kind of understood how you felt and always took your mind off things when he could see you were sad. you and Theo had shared a few kisses but Scott tried to keep you away from Theo when he found you one day. Scott didn’t trust him saying he’s bad and evil. 

Christmas Eve and Melissa and Scott were happy looking forward to their big day. Melissa had spent hours preparing the dinner, while Scott was busy wrapping gifts telling you about all the things they do together. Like watch a Christmas movie on Christmas Eve with lots of sweets and stuff, then go out Christmas day to see stiles and Chris before all coming back to the McCall’s for dinner.

Any other time it would have sounded perfect bit this year you wanted to just hide or sleep through Christmas and pretend it wasn’t happening. Melissa shouted from the kitchen asking if you and Scott were ready for a movie. Scott shouted back yes before you even heard the question. You heard Melissa cooking popcorn as you went to your room, to try and avoid their happiness.  
In your room you had the craziest idea, you were going to spend Christmas on your own. You packed a small bag before climbing out the window.

Scott and Melissa left you in your room both understanding how upsetting you was finding this time of year. When they watched their movie, Scott noticed he couldn’t hear your heartbeat, he looked in your room to find it empty calling for his mum.Scott called the pack and had everyone out looking for you. 

Theo was sat in his room looking at a small wrapped Christmas gift still unsure if it was the right gift for the girl he loved, also maybe when he gave y/n the gift he could actually tell her he was in love with her.

A loud knocking brought him out of his thoughts, when Theo opened the door he saw a worried looking Scott and Stiles at the door. “please tell me y/n is here” Scott panted out. Theo frowned “no why would she be here,” he said with an attitude. Stiles rolled his eyes and went to walk in, Theo put his arm in the way to stop him. “I said y/n is not here, now are you going to tell me what happened,” he asked looking at the pair.

“we went to watch a movie, she didn’t come down to watch it. When it finished I went to see if she was okay and she was gone” Scott explained. Theo took a breath “and you thought shed come here” he asked them. “well yes, she likes you” Scott told him. The corner of Theo’s lips raised a little at Scott’s words, “if I see her or she comes here I’ll call you” the told them closing the door.

Theo waited for ten minutes before getting his coat going to find y/n. he had an idea where to look and headed to the reserve, he’d found you out there a few times before when you were upset. Soon enough he picked up her sent following it to a cave. “you know everyone is looking for you” he said.

you jumped when Theo spoke, quickly laughing asking why he was there. “your cousin came to mine looking for you, he said he thought you would have turned up at mine,” he told you. you put your head down “you didn’t have to come find me” you say. Theo walks closer to you “well I wanted to, why didn’t you come to me” he asked “well its Christmas eve and I didn’t want to spoil your Christmas” you shyly answer. 

“you wouldn’t have, remember I’m not on anyone’s nice list, so no plans. you wouldn’t be spoiling anything. but if you don’t want to go back to Scott’s you can stay with me” he said as he moved a piece of hair behind your ear. You blushed at his words and actions, “you sure you don’t mind” you ask nervously. Theo cups your cheeks kissing you gently, “yes y/n I would love you to spend Christmas with me” he said. You and Theo walked out of the cave to his home.

You weren’t surprised that Theo had no decorations up, but was extremely surprised when he handed you a wrapped gift. “you got me a present?” you asked shocked but excited to see what it was. “of course I did, after all its still Christmas” he says now looking nervous. “but I don’t have one for you. Well, I do but its back at Scott’s” you say feeling guilty. Theo smiles “the only gift I want is for you to call me your boyfriend,” he says, A pink blush spread across his face. “Are you asking me out Theo?” you say teasingly. “yes” he muttered still looking down at his hands. You put down his gift, taking his hands in your “well it’s about time you asked me” you laugh. Theo looks up at you with nothing but delight in his eye. Standing on your tiptoes kissing him, you could feel his smile on your lips. maybe this could be a happy Christmas, after all, you thought to yourself as Theo handed you your gift.


End file.
